


The Boat

by imnotbuck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (but no), (but not really), Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Relationship Problems, Separation, Singer bucky, a lot of boat talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/imnotbuck
Summary: The Boat; Bucky had nightmares about it sometimes.





	The Boat

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to state clearly that there isn't any cheating, I personally hate fanfics with cheating so I really want you to know that there isn't any!!

Steve worked on his boat every single day without fail. Whether it was polishing the wood or fixing it as he saw fit, his day wasn’t complete without being near it. It was easy to say that his life revolved around that boat; to say if that statement was correct or not couldn’t really be determined by anyone but Steve and he wasn’t willing to talk about it. 

The funny thing was that the boat wasn’t even finished. It was stuck in a purgatory of sorts— stuck in an imperfect and unfinished state of infancy, crafted just to sit idly in its working stage. Despite Steve’s obsession with it he never bothered to finish it; he just worked on what was already there. 

It was a rowboat without any seats; it was made of a tree that had once grown outside of Steve’s childhood home in Brooklyn and unpainted, there were small places where the wood had worn from being scraped against the ground and other structural issues. It had never seen the water or had anyone outside of Steve, his mother, and one straggler sitting in it. 

The Boat; Bucky had nightmares about it sometimes. 

When Steve was out of town on business or just didn’t come home, Bucky had those nightmares. Nightmares of being out in the middle of the water in a boat that wasn’t finished, sinking slowly and unable to move. He had discovered that dreams of sinking ships meant being overpowered by something but he couldn’t figure out what it was.

Maybe the loneliness? Sadness? Failure?

All of them seemed like very valid options. 

In all honesty, his life was much like that unfinished boat. It had so much potential and had been shaped for a purpose yet was unable to fulfill it. He could relate to that poor boat— trapped in the basement of their home— and he hated that fact. Bucky blamed the boat for his failures in life; his inability to sing anymore, his useless degree, unemployment and his failing marriage. 

Sometimes he felt like setting fire to the damn boat and putting both of them out of their misery. 

-

Steve was late again; the third time that week. The man had left early that morning and hadn’t even said goodbye; Bucky had woken up to an empty bed yet again and a cold pot of coffee in the kitchen. At least he’d left him something, at least he’d tried for once. 

But Steve wasn’t very good at making coffee— he always burned it. 

Bucky sighed and sat down on the couch, plate in his lap, and turned on the television. He’d discovered that there were a few good movie reruns on and had decided to catch up on them. He was having dinner with ‘Patrick Verona’ instead of being lonely at the dinner table. He took a forkful of the steaming chicken Parmesan and tried to ignore how badly the roof of his mouth was burning. 

“You shouldn’t trick her,” he said and pointed his fork at the screen. “She deserves so much more than what you’re doing. You’re being cruel.” 

_ Why do these characters always make such dumb choices? It’s really not hard to get someone to like you.. just be honest.  _

_ Is that what got Steve to marry you? _ A teasing voice whispered to him. _ Of course not; you can give out advice but you can never follow it _ . He flinched at the implication and continued to watch. 

“It’s mean,” Bucky murmured and took another bite. “She likes you and you’re tricking her.” A fresh wave of sticky sadness clung to his skin and he tightened his grip on the fork before beginning to shovel the food into his mouth. He ignored the burning sensation and gulped down bite after bite until the plate was empty and his stomach was sick. 

All of that and he was still so empty. That emptiness seemed to be a common thing for him, the only thing he knew how to feel anymore.

Bucky stood up and walked to the kitchen, placing his fork and plate in the dishwasher and kicking it closed. He eyed the remaining pan of food and bit his lip nervously. He hadn’t really tasted the food at all but he had a sinking feeling that it was going to be disgusting by the time Steve came home. His problem was his homemaker habits; he couldn’t bear serving his husband something terrible. 

With a sigh he put the pan into the oven and shut it, walking away and deciding to cook another dish. It was a simple soup that Steve had seemed to like before; there was a chance that he would actually eat it. He felt like a ‘real’ house husband when he cooked and Steve ate it; call him crazy or old fashioned. He wanted to pretend like their lives were normal, that they ate dinner together and talked and went to sleep at the same time. 

He wanted to pretend like he didn’t feel the pain of the impending loss he was about to suffer through. 

-

Bucky was tired from his night of no sleep, Steve working on his laptop with the light on in their bedroom. Their marital bed was cold and uncomfortable and the light had stung his weary eyes for hours until Steve had decided it was time to rest. Even after the man had mumbled a simple ‘sleep well’ he’d stayed awake and thought about their future. Were they going to adopt like their parents wanted or not? They weren’t getting any younger. 

“Good morning Bucky,” Steve greeted and touched him lightly on the shoulder. 

“Morning,” he said through a mouthful of toothpaste before spitting it out and rinsing his mouth.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah.” Sometimes he wished Steve would wrap his arms around him while he brushed his teeth and show him some real affection, maybe with a kiss or two or just something a little more personal than a touch on the shoulder. He was always left with a gross taste in his mouth and an sour look on his face caused from disappointment. 

“It’s Saturday,” Steve said.

He blinked in surprise. The last time he’d checked it was Monday morning. Had time really slipped away from him that fast? 

“I see.” Every Saturday they had a special dinner out together; a date night of sorts. He never looked forward to it because of how awkward things were when they had dates. Neither one of them knew the first thing to say to each other and never really had. 

“But tonight isn’t going to work.”

“Why not?”

“I have dinner with a few colleagues." 

_ Dinner with people from work is more important than dinner with your husband? _ He had to remind himself that he didn’t really want to go to dinner anyway. 

“Alright then.” 

Steve stared at him blankly for a few minutes before nodding, “You should come along.”

“Why?”

“It’s been a bit since any of my colleagues have seen you. One of them even asked if we had gotten a divorce.” 

Bucky cringed and fought the urge to curl in on himself. “I hate that word.”

“Divorce?”

“Yes.” 

“You never have to worry about that.” He still wasn’t very reassured but he didn’t say anything. “I won’t divorce you Bucky.” 

“Let’s not talk about this.” 

“I think it’s time that we did.”

“If I agree to go to dinner with you and your friends tonight will you drop the subject?” Bucky asked desperately.

“I don’t want you to think going with me is your only option. It was just a suggestion.” Sometimes he found himself wishing that the things Steve said weren’t just suggestions. He wanted Steve to actually invite him to go out and mean it. “We have to stop avoiding the inevitable.”

“Inevitable,” he repeated blandly.

“I know you’ve been thinking about divorce,” Steve said and grabbed his aftershave. “I can see why you would be but I just want to.. reassure you.” 

Bucky grabbed the shaving cream and began to paint his face with it, desperate to focus on something other than what Steve was saying. He always felt somewhat better when he was doing something productive.

“Like I said I’m not going to file for a divorce and I have no plans to do so anytime soon,” Steve finished.

“I don’t like talking about this.”

“You haven’t been getting much sleep lately so if that’s what’s keeping you up, let it go. We’re fine.” 

Was fine really good enough?

“When should I be ready by?”

Steve stared at him again and he felt like he was on display for the entire world. He grabbed his razor and began to shave in an attempt to avoid making eye contact with him. 

“7:30,” Steve replied almost warily.

“Are you driving or should I meet you there?”

“I’ll drive.”

“Okay, I’ll be ready.” Steve looked like he had something that he wanted to say but couldn’t figure out the right words. Bucky knew he should’ve tried to help him out but he decided to leave it alone. “Are you spending the day here?”

“Yeah, I’ve been neglecting the boat recently and I want to fix some of the issues it has.” Bucky wondered how Steve could see that he neglected that so clearly but not that their relationship had its issues as well. Was he the only one feeling the strain? “What about you?”

“I’ll be here too probably cleaning.” 

“Let me know if you need any help.”

“Will do.” He finished shaving and got out of the bathroom as quickly as he could, feeling suffocated. The earlier days of their relationship hadn’t been like that and he didn’t know when things had changed so drastically. Things used to be lighter, happier, but all of a sudden even just a few simple sentences sucked all of the energy out of the room. 

They spent most of the day avoiding each other, Bucky unknowingly moving out of a room when Steve walked into it and Steve doing almost the exact same thing. Steve seemed most comfortable in the basement with the boat and Bucky was most comfortable alone with the silence. He found it sad that he wanted his husband far away. 

Driving to the restaurant with Steve was awkward, the sound of silly pop songs playing on the radio the only life in the car. Bucky struggled not to fidget and Steve didn’t spare him a single glance. Going to Manhattan for dinner was stupid in his opinion because they were just going to spend more money than necessary but he knew that businessmen often liked to show off beyond their means. That was why they had to wear clothing that they wouldn’t normally wear and carry themselves differently. 

The entire affair was just another thing that made him uncomfortable. 

They were led to a large table in the corner of the room where two other people waited. Steve smiled when he saw them and steered Bucky into his seat before sitting down beside him. 

“Bucky,” a man he recognized from last year’s holiday party said. “It’s so nice to see you again- we were worried that Steve was keeping you locked up in the basement.” 

Bucky smiled stiffly. “Not quite,” his voice came out differently than he expected it to- much more civilized and rational than he felt. “But it is lovely to see you again, Tony. I trust you’ve been taking care of Steve at work?” 

“Like Steve needs taking care of,” The woman who’d come with Tony replied, staring at Steve as she spoke. She reminded Bucky instantly of a serpent and he developed a distaste toward her rather quickly. “We haven’t met before, I’m Natalie.” 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Bucky, Steve’s husband.” His smile was a tad too friendly and he could feel it. “But I assume you already knew that.” 

“Yes, Steve speaks very highly of you,” she said with no sincerity. 

“Does he?” Bucky tried not to sound surprised. “I can assure you I think highly of him as well.” 

“The two of you make a striking couple- you’re both so good looking.” If they were both so good looking why did she continue to stare only at Steve? He hadn’t felt jealous in a very long time and he didn’t like the feeling at all. “Have you two been together long?”  _ Longer than he’s known you. _

“We dated for three years and have been married for two.” 

“And your relationship is still strong? That’s wonderful.” 

Tony seemed to notice the frigid atmosphere and made a joke but he wasn’t listening. Natalie was still staring at Steve and Steve was meeting her gaze, a small smile playing at his lips. Bucky tried to ignore the obvious spark between them and focus on seeming like one part of a happy couple. It proved to be difficult when Natalie reached across the table and touched Steve’s hand, her gaze turning even more familiar than it already had been.

Bucky grabbed his glass of wine and just barely resisted the urge to gulp the entire thing back in one sip. Tony was still trying to lighten the atmosphere with pleasant conversation but he couldn’t focus. He hated Natalie even though he’d just met her and he was angry with Steve for openly flirting with someone else when he was right there. If they were so open in front of him what did they do when he wasn’t there?

Something ugly was gouging it’s way up from the depths of his body and threatening to ruin him. 

When their dinner arrived Bucky forced himself to be civil and eat, to pretend like he didn’t feel Steve leaning in Natalie’s direction completely.

“So Bucky,” Natalie addressed him. “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m actually a homemaker.” Her eyes sparkled viciously and he wanted to scream. 

“That’s a very noble role to take on. I’ve always wanted to take some time off and just do something for me, maybe sail around the world with someone.” 

He smiled and tried to not let his venom show, “That sounds lovely. Maybe when you meet someone you love you can do that.”

She took his barbed words in stride and didn’t miss a beat. “Steve has told me all about his boat and how he plans to take it into the water when it’s finished. Do you share his love for boats?” 

“That's more his thing than mine,” he said honestly. 

"What do you like to do?" 

"Read." Loiter, pretend to be working on their relationship, ignoring his true problems. 

"Bucky used to sing," Steve said and ate some of his fish. "He was amazing." Bucky's skin crawled at the mention of his failed dream. 

"Really?" Natalie looked at him fully for once. "That's interesting. Why did you stop?" 

"I wanted to pursue other things." 

"Such as?" 

He hated how pushy she was. "Moving on with life is more important than getting stuck on childhood dreams. Being an adult and owning up to your responsibilities is important."

"He has a degree in business though,” Steve chirped. "Which will be useful if he actually gets a job." The entire table quieted and Bucky flushed with humiliation. It took Steve a minute to realize what he'd said but when he did he struggled to find any words to say. "I didn't mean it like that." 

"Does anyone want dessert?" Tony asked even though none of them were finished with the main course. Bucky felt nauseous. 

"I'm not feeling very well,” Bucky whispered. "It's been really nice catching up with you Tony and it was nice to meet you Natalie. I hope we can do this again sometime." 

"Buck.." Steve's voice trailed off and he ignored the lingering regret. 

"Enjoy the rest of your evening." Bucky got up from the table and asked the host to call him a taxi. Once it arrived he croaked the address and collapsed against the rough seat. That night made him remember why he wanted Steve far away in the first place; to spare himself any judgement Steve might have. 

Steve returned home shortly after Bucky did and found him in the living room reading. He sat down on the couch beside him and was silent for a while. "I'm sorry," Steve said finally. "I was an asshole." 

"It's not like it's untrue." 

"It came out completely wrong. I meant to say that your degree would be useful in the workplace. You're smart and would be an asset at any company if that's what you wanted to do,” Steve tried to explain. There was no use in saying anything more; Steve was right the first time and that terrible truth would stick with him for a long time.

"Just forget it, I'm not mad." 

Steve sighed, "I shouldn't have said it." 

"Please drop it." 

"I can't drop it. I hurt your feelings and I hate that I did.” 

"I would be upset if you were lying or were purposely trying to hurt me. You didn't and you weren't so it's fine." 

"It isn't fine,” Steve protested.

"I'm going to bed now." 

"I... I'll be in soon." 

"Okay." Normal couples fight then apologized. Normal couples reconciled by holding each other and whispering comforting nothings. They weren't a normal couple, they were barely even a couple anymore. 

-

The fight started because Steve wanted Bucky to come to a company event. He didn't want to because of the massacre the last time they went out but Steve wanted him there. After a few minutes of back and forth Bucky finally broke. 

"Is Natalie going to be there?" 

Steve's eyebrow rose. "Yes, why?" 

"If she's there I don't see why I need to be." 

"What does one have to do with the other?" 

"You enjoy spending time with and talking to her. I don't see why I need to be there if all I'm going to do is stand beside you awkwardly when you could be talking to people you actually want to be around." 

"What?" Steve's voice was sharper than he'd ever heard it. "She's my friend but you're my husband. I'd rather be with you." 

"You don't have to lie to me." 

"Why would I lie?" 

"When we went to dinner, it was clear that you two have a lot in common and are close. You never told me about her but you've clearly spent a significant amount of time with her,” Bucky struggled to remain even. He didn’t want Steve to know how much he disliked Natalie after meeting her just once.

"I'm inviting you because I want you by my side. I want to have you in my life because that's what spouses are supposed to do. Is it so wrong of me to want to include you instead of letting you barricade yourself in here like a shut-in?”

Anger filled him rapidly and he couldn't hold back. "Maybe I don't want to go with you to parties and act as a goddamn place holder. I don't want to sell the illusion of a perfect marriage and pretend like we're something we're not. I'm happier in here than I am being with you while you flirt with random women!" he shouted.

"Do you think I'm cheating on you?" Steve’s voice was dangerously quiet. 

"How would I know? I'm practically a hermit— I never go out so I've possibly forgotten social cues and imagining this whole thing." 

"You're my husband. I wouldn't be married to you if I wanted anyone else." 

Bucky glared at him and asked, "Why do you always come home late?" 

"I'm not sneaking around in cheap motels if that's what you're thinking." 

"No, you're living your life like a regular man. I understand that." 

"Stop making reasons to shut yourself off from me. We're supposed to be able to talk to each other." 

_ That’s rich! _ Bucky thought. When was the last time they had a real conversation? "What do you want me to say?" 

"I can't tell you what to think." 

He sighed heavily before speaking again, "I'll go with you." 

"Don't bother." 

"I said I will." 

"And I said don't bother. You don't want to come, so don't. I don't want you there if you're just going to mope and count the minutes until we leave,” Steve said.

"You don't need to be a dick to me." 

"I'm not being a dick, I'm being honest." 

"We'll have fun with your friends and your fucking mistress,” he hissed.

Steve slammed his hand down on the counter and Bucky jumped. "This isn't about Natalie! It's about you not being willing to put in the effort to make our marriage work!" 

"Marriages shouldn't be about effort; they should be about love." 

"Sometimes love isn't enough, clearly." 

Once Bucky had loved Steve with everything in him and they'd made each other happy. Some days he believed that those easier days were dreams and it had always been that stale. 

"I never considered our marriage loveless,” Bucky whispered. "I always thought that even if we didn't really interact like we used to, there was still something there. But you're right— love isn't enough to keep this together.”

"I wanted to make this work but maybe it can't," Steve's voice was soft all of a sudden and it made his lip quiver. "We should separate until we can remember that we do love each other." 

_ And if we can't? _ Bucky wanted to shout.  _ What happens then? _ But all he did was agree to yet another thing he didn't want. 

They didn't bother to make anything legal, just let things settle between them. They both stayed in the house and slept in the same bed but still somehow managed to avoid each other. Bucky felt like a ghost haunting the place, moving from room to room only to make sure that Steve knew he was still there. He made dinner every night and Steve left him burnt coffee but they didn't speak or look at each other. It hurt more than if they would've just outright divorced.

After about a month of separation Steve smashed Bucky’s heart to dust. Bucky was putting Steve’s coat away and his phone fell out of his pocket. He knew it was stupid but he unlocked it and found a message from Natalie.  _ ‘I’m so excited to see you! Does 8 work?’  _ It could’ve been a meeting between friends but it still cut him deep. He felt hopeless and heavy with misery. When Steve left to meet Natalie, Bucky grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass.

He found himself sitting on the floor in the basement staring at the boat with watery eyes. It made him sad to see that poor boat so far from water, from everything it was supposed to know. He was being silly and yet he wasn’t. His problem was that he cared so much that he became weighed down and emotionless, that was why he struggled so often. He was mourning for an inanimate object and feeling all of his shortcomings as if they all had happened that day. Bucky stood up and stumbled over to the garden hose. He hooked it up to the sink and turned it on full blast. 

The water rose high enough to rock the boat and he started to weep. He was happy that it was finally seeing its potential even if it weren’t real open water. He trudged over to the boat and climbed in, lying down flat on his back as best he could and looking up at the ceiling. There was too much to be sad about and not enough time so he decided to slip into unconsciousness instead. 

“What the hell happened here?” Steve’s shocked voice woke him. He sat up and felt the beginnings of the pounding headache to come. “Bucky, did you do this?”

“Do what?”

“Flood the basement.”

Bucky looked around him and his shoulders sank, “Yeah.”

“Why?” Bucky’s clothes were slightly damp from where the water had leaked in through the breaks in the wood and his entire body was stiff. He felt like a fool and decided not to tell Steve the real reason. 

“I don’t know, I guess it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Were you drinking?”

“Yes.”

“You know you can’t hold alcohol very well.” Bucky rubbed his eyes and didn’t say anything. “Go dry off and head to bed while I clean this up.”

“I should do it.”

“Let me shoulder some of the weight,” Steve murmured. “It shouldn’t be all on you.”

-

There was water damage on some things and the boat was going to need a bit of work but otherwise everything was fine. The only thing that suffered extensive damage was their relationship. Bucky felt terrible about nearly ruining Steve’s boat and couldn’t bring himself to apologize in fear that Steve wouldn’t forgive him. He knew that he couldn’t handle Steve being angry with him and possibly holding even more resentment for him than he already did. 

For two weeks straight Steve came home from work on time. He brought dinner from places they used to go together and tried his best to make conversation with Bucky whenever he could. It was confusing but also gave him a sense of hope that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

“Bucky?” Steve hollered from the kitchen. 

“Yes?” 

“I got pasta from that place you like. Do you want to have dinner with me?” Bucky immediately dashed into the kitchen and came to a halt when he saw how Steve had set up the table. There were flowers in the centre and plates full of Bucky’s favourite kind of pasta and breadsticks with little napkin bows tied around them. His heart sounded like a thunderstorm.

“You did this for me?” 

Steve blushed and nodded. “I thought it would be nice to have dinner together for once. It’s been so long and I.. I’ve missed it.”

“It all smells delicious and the flowers are beautiful.” Steve looked immensely relieved. “Let’s eat.” 

He sat down and Steve stumbled a little but did as well. Unfortunately a nice gesture didn’t make up for the eternity of loneliness and distance they’d experienced. They ate in silence and Bucky’s hope slowly faded like a candle snuffing itself out. 

“You look so sad,” Steve murmured roughly like it pained him to say it. 

Bucky looked up at him, deciding to be honest about his feelings. “Because I am.” Steve’s eyes flooded with sorrow. “Do you like her?” 

“How could I like her, when I love you?” Bucky’s breath came out as more of a sob than anything else. He hadn’t heard Steve really say that he loved him in far too long. “How could I find anything to desire in her, when all I’ve ever needed is in you?” The second the first tear fell Steve was out of his seat and holding him tight enough to keep all of the pieces of his chest in place. His warmth almost welded them back together. Bucky grabbed onto Steve like his fate hung in the balance between them because in a way it did. 

“I don’t want to leave you,” he cried. “I don’t want us to be over even though it’s felt that way for a long time now.” 

“I know,” Steve held him tighter. “I know, and I’m sorry. I knew we were slipping but I couldn’t do anything about it because I was scared of making it worse. I’ve been mean and distant but I still love you as much as I did when I proposed if not more.” 

“I love you too.” Steve let out a shuddering breath. “We’ll fit again, we have to.”

They’d do what they could with the pieces they had left. 

-

Bucky started singing again. At first it was humming, then it was singing along to songs on the radio all by himself which progressed into singing whenever he felt like it. One day he started singing when Steve was in the room and didn’t feel ashamed or out of place even when Steve gave him his full attention. 

“Your voice is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard,” Steve said when he stopped. “It’s like a blessing to hear you sing again.” 

Bucky wondered if he was beaming with as much happiness as he felt, “Really?”

“Yes. You used to sing all the time, like a songbird,” Steve smiled fondly. “My little songbird; I remember being afraid to ask you on a date because songbirds need to fly around and spread their music. I didn’t want to cage you.”

“Songbirds prefer to sing for someone who they know appreciates the sounds they make.” 

“I realized that after,” Steve looked down at his hands before continuing. “I’d like to ask you something and it’s kind of important to me.”

“Go ahead.” 

“I.. I finished the boat.” Bucky could only stare. In all truth he hadn’t expected the boat to ever meet Steve’s specifications well enough for it to be deemed finished. “I had craftsmen check it out and it’s been brought up to code. I want to take it out on the water this weekend and I was wondering if you’d come with me.” 

“You really want me to?”

“More than anything.” 

“I’d love to,” Bucky replied before he’d even finished speaking.

“It won’t be very fast or anything because it’s a rowboat and we can only go as far as my arms can take us but I really do want you to come. I’ll understand if you say no because boating isn’t your thing but please consider it.” 

“Steve,” he said and couldn’t hold back his smile. He hadn’t heard Steve sound that nervous since he’d said his vows. “Yes, I’ll go with you.” 

“Seriously?”

“First mate’s honour.” 

Steve looked ecstatic and was suddenly a pile of misplaced limbs. He seemed to not know what to do with himself so Bucky took the initiative and hugged him. 

“Thank you,” Steve whispered into his hair. 

“You don’t know how happy I am that you invited me.” 

Steve’s lips came down on his shoulder and he jerked like he’d been shocked. His entire body trembled with a renewed need that he hadn’t felt in forever and Steve picked up on it instantly. His lips traveled up the side of his neck and Steve nipped at his earlobe, making him moan lowly. 

“I’ve missed you,” Bucky gasped. 

“I’m here now, we’re both here together,” Steve sounded extremely desperate. “God, I love you.” He pulled back just enough for Steve to be able to kiss him. Steve managed to make all of his bliss seep out of him and somehow put it all back in, adding more until he was full to the brim. Steve’s fingers were splayed over his hip and his shirt rode up slightly, their skin finally touching. Steve chased the feel of his skin with his hands. It was a reunion so wonderful it was nearly painful.

“Steve,” he whimpered and Steve kissed him harder. “I love you.” 

Steve lifted him off of the ground. “Don’t let me fall," Bucky begged. That time he would trust Steve; he would trust the fact that Steve loved him and wouldn't hurt him again. He wanted it to be true so badly. 

“Even if I have to fall first," Steve replied, "you’ll never touch the ground again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Comments are beloved and I will try to reply to all of them! You can follow me on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/) and talk to me because I love it


End file.
